


Walk a Mile in Their Boots

by orphan_account



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Body Swap, Freaky Friday Swap, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Magic Hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The obligatory Body—swap fic to celebrate the fact that the Klaus 2019 tag is NOW IN COMMON! WE DID IT (Multiple Chapters)
Relationships: Klaus (Klaus 2019)/Jesper Johanson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Walk a Mile in Their Boots

What was most interesting about being married was just how easy it was, though Jesper supposed that was largely due to him finding the right person.

Having someone who was a friend long before they became a spouse was probably a huge contributing factor, though it certainly didn’t hurt that he and Klaus had a great natural chemistry.

They balanced each other out so well, and both delighted in making sure the other was happy. 

Probably two important factors in any relationship.

_ Really _ , Jesper reflected,  _ our marriage is  _ **_obvious_ ** _ in retrospect. _

Jesper oftentimes found himself admiring Klaus, not just physically—though that part of it certainly couldn’t be entirely discounted; Klaus was admirable for being so kind, soft spoken, and gentle. 

It often baffled Jesper that anyone with such massive hands could craft toys as intricately delicate as the ones Klaus seemed to make almost effortlessly.

Jesper wondered occasionally how it must be— to be big and strong like Klaus, instead of long and gangly, like one had noodles for limbs.

Really it was quite like Jesper had somehow managed to carry his awkward teenage growth spurt years into his adulthood. 

He constantly found himself stubbing his fingers and toes like he’d forgotten suddenly how much longer those appendages were now than they were in his youth. 

Not to mention he constantly found himself clocking door frames and shelves with his elbows because he can’t even seem to keep track of how far he’s stuck out his  _ own arms. _

Klaus was a whole other picture entirely, he seemed to move like one would imagine a glacier would if it could move at the pace of a man.

Deliberate and steady in every gesture and movement to the point that a casual observer could easily wonder if he does anything without thinking it through.

Jesper wondered whether that just came from years of trial and occasional error, finely crafting toys and birdhouses aside Jesper’s  _ seen _ Klaus split wood with his bare hands so at least part of his cautious manner was probably due to being built so strongly that he might well break something if he’s not careful handling it.

All told, Klaus cut a really impressive figure, both his hands together were enough to almost completely encircle Jesper’s thin waist. 

Whereas Jesper can barely manage to completely hug Klaus’ waist, his unusually long arms notwithstanding, they simply weren’t long enough to completely encircle Klaus with a hug.

Not to mention how easily Klaus could manhandle him like he weighed almost nothing at all, must be nice. 

Jesper wouldn’t know, he could hardly manage anything that weighs more than a large dog—let alone imagine what it would be like to be able to lift an entire person.

He had admitted this train of thought one fateful day, when out ‘helping’ Klaus gather wood. 

Mostly, he was just stacking the chunks that Klaus cut down into the sleigh, Klaus was doing all the actual heavy axe work. 

When Klaus had finally asked him, “Penny for your thoughts?”. Probably realizing that he’d been mentally off daydreaming again.

Jesper shrugged, “I dunno, just wondering what it’s like to be you, I guess—built like you I mean. To be ‘large and in charge’, as it were.”

Klaus had laughed in his trademark fashion, before admitting, “I’ve often wondered what it’s like to be you as well. What it must be like to be able to squeeze down all those chimneys, and not have to crouch at most doorways.”

Jesper hadn’t really considered that, sure he was pretty used to being ‘tall’ insofar as he was above average height, and had the usual annoyances dealing with counter and table tops that felt too low to the floor.

Klaus, on the other hand, was so tall that if he didn’t take care he would dome himself on low doorways, shelves, and store signs.

So he nods in contemplation and says, “I’ll admit that having to crouch at most doorways  _ would be pretty annoying _ , but let me tell you having to squeeze down all those chimneys is no cakewalk—what I wouldn’t give to see you have to attempt that.”

Klaus nodded thoughtfully, “I wonder how much easier my toy making would be if my skill could be used to pilot your delicate hands—hands of a musician you’ve got.”

Jesper blushed, “Well shucks, thanks.” He said bashfully, “But even you gotta admit that harvesting the wood you’d need to  _ actually make  _ the toys would be harder if you were built more like me.”

Klaus shrugs, “It would probably, though you’re surprisingly resilient for such a little guy—”

“Hey!” Jesper protested, “I’m not  _ little _ , I am firmly above average height  _ thank you, _ you’re just unreasonably massive.”

That set Klaus off laughing again, to the point that tears of mirth streamed down his face and into his beard.

Jesper indulgently rolled his eyes, “Glad you find that so hilarious—let’s get you inside and your beard dried off before icicles form inside it or whatever, can’t have you catching a cold.”

“That’s probably wise, husband mine.”

Jesper chuckled happily, loving whenever Klaus called him that, and climbed into the now wood-laden sleigh to travel back to the workshop.

“Alright then, let’s go—husband mine.” Jesper replied as Klaus finished securing the wood to the sleigh and climbed in himself.

He settled next to Jesper, getting comfortable and making sure Jesper was sat comfortably as well before collecting up the reigns to spur the reindeer forward.

During the journey, both Klaus and Jesper muse on what it might be like to be the other, what would be made more difficult, and what would be easier.

Unbeknownst to the erstwhile sleigh riders, a magical winter wind stirred behind their path.

Tomorrow; would prove to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering the ‘obvious’ line is ABSOLUTELY a petty shot at the narrative ending of Klaus where they were like “Obviously Alva married [Jesper]... like that didn’t come out of NOWHERE.


End file.
